


[S] Jake: Breed.

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Jake English, Blood, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Homophobia, Lesbophobia, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Jane Crocker is seeing her best friend Jake for the first time in weeks! She’s so excited to tell him about everything: the fact that she’s in love with Roxy, and realises she doesn’t like men after all...Unfortunately, Jake isn’t pleased about that.He isn’t pleased at all.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jake English
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	[S] Jake: Breed.

**Author's Note:**

> **THE DOVE IS SO DEAD IT'S GONE INTO RIGOR MORTIS, PLEASE READ THE TAGS THIS HAS SO MANY POTENTIAL TRIGGERS**
> 
> this should be obvious but i'm going to say it anyway: i do NOT condone anything in this fic in real life, i'm just a horny subby trans guy who needed to blow some steam off hdhdgfdgf
> 
> other CWs: snuff (mentioned as a fantasy)

Although Jane had been talking to Jake on and off since they entered the game, this was the first time in weeks that Jane’s actually going to see him in the honest-to-God flesh. Although Jane no longer has a crush on him, she can’t deny how handsome he looks, haloed in the strange diffused light of the Land of Crypts and Helium, a cheeky crooked smile adorning his face.

“I feel I _must_ apologise again that your birthday slipped my mind,” says Jake sheepishly, plucking at the hem of his shirt. “Honestly, Jane, I can’t begin to apologise enough...”

“It’s okay,” says Jane, even though it wasn’t; even though there was no small part of her that’s fucking _furious_ at him, that wants to just grab that katana Dirk left behind a while ago and just –

 _No. Come on Jane, calm down. Calm._ “Water under the bridge!” Jane continues with a beaming smile. “I’m just glad we’re finally meeting up after all this time!” There’s an unusual lull in their Sburb adventures, when the denizens were silent and the consorts strangely elusive. Days of waiting, weeks of breaths on tenterhooks – Jane had finally decided to throw some caution to the wind and have a good old-fashioned hangout with her chum. She guesses it’s just one of those strange consequences of a null session; sometimes she wonders why any of them bother.

But she often gets the feeling, no matter how irrational, that their fate is already ascertained, that all they can do is trace the paths that has already been laid out for them. Almost as though there’s some sort of omniscient narrator, unseen and unknowable, writing their destinies in indelible ink. Flippantly, as a hobby, as though They do not even care what happens to Their little pawns.

But then Jane just thinks that she’s been alone for too long.

When Jake steps towards her, there’s a strange glint in Jake’s eyes, something that Jane can’t even begin to identify but puts her at an unease that she can’t quite elucidate. “Um,” she says, falteringly. “Jake, are you alright?”

“Of course!” beams Jake. “Why ever would you think otherwise?”

Jane gives a tremulous smile in response. “I’m sorry, Jake. I’m just a little on edge. All this silence seems suspicious to me, you know, like the calm before the storm.”

“Of course,” says Jake. “I know exactly what you mean. But don’t worry. If something comes for us, we’ll be ready.” He jerks his chin towards the house. “Roxy around?”

“No, she’s gone to LOPAN.” Jane smiles affectionately. “She misses her consorts, bless her. I think Dirk is going to meet her there.” She can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as she thinks of Roxy and Dirk, even though she knows it’s ridiculous. Dirk is as gay as they come, and Roxy had confided in her that her crush on Dirk was finally beginning to fade – which, of course, had caused an absurd flare of hope to bloom in Jane’s heart.

Jane goes into the house, the familiar smell of baking vanilla cookies enveloping her like a hug. She’d only taken them out the oven a few minutes before, so the smell is still strong in the air. An iced sandwich cake is stood on the counter, with the words _Hello, Jake!_ in dark green cursive. The room is quintessentially _Jane,_ but there are little flourishes that betray Roxy’s presence: a couple of martini glasses, which are usually just filled with cranberry juice these days; a salt and pepper shaker set shaped like wizards; a pair of rose-tinted heart-shaped glasses lying casually on top of the microwave.

“Aw, this cake is swell, Janey!” gushes Jake, rushing over to it. Jane smiles slightly at the diminutive; once, it had made her flush with heat, but the days of having a crush on Jake English are long gone, as are having crushes on any man, really.

Jake picks up Roxy’s shades, examining them with a poker-face Dirk would be proud of. “You’re sweet on her, huh?”

Jane’s surprised. Jake is usually the most oblivious person known to man; when she had a crush on him, she was sure the only way he’d notice was if she stripped and jumped him. Times change, she supposes. _People_ change.

She bites her lip, and then smiles. She can trust Jake; he would never tell Roxy anything that Jane didn’t want him to, and it’s not as though Jake would judge her – he’s into fellows himself, after all! “Yeah,” grins Jane. She can never stop smiling whenever she talks – hell, even when she _thinks –_ about Roxy. “Looks like I’m not as heterosexual as I thought I was! In fact,” says Jane, voice lowering slightly as she prepares to voice something she’s never admitted out loud before. “I’m not interested in men at all anymore.” After she’s made the confession, she feels as though a physical weight has been lifted from her shoulders; she’s a thousand pounds lighter, she can _fly,_ and she laughs giddily.

Jake smiles back, but there’s a strangeness to the expression that Jane can’t quite identify. “Oh, is that so? Well, we’re going to have to fix that, aren’t we?”

The tone of his voice is so jaunty that Jane can’t quite parse the words for a moment. When they finally filter through, her smile falters. “Haha... what?” Jane frowns slightly. “You should let me continue to be the prankster of our group, Jake. That’s not funny at all!”

His smile widens, and now Jane can identify what’s lurking behind his expression.

He looks _predatory._

“Jake –“ She’s abruptly cut off as Jake shoves her into the wall, a leg curling around her hip. She struggles, but Jake has been fighting monsters all his life, and a couple of months in the worlds of Sburb are not nearly enough to carve Jane’s softness into something strong enough to match him. “Jake,” she sobs. “Jake, what are you doing, please, _don’t –“_

“Shhhh,” hushes Jake softly against the tender skin of her neck. “I’m going to remind you of your place, Janey. You’re nothing but a cocksleeve for men like me.”He rips open Jane’s blouse, sending mother-of-pearl buttons scattering over the floor. “You’re such a silly little slut, Janey. With buxom assets like these –“ Jake squeezes her breasts, _hard – “_ you should have known you were born to take my cock, to bear my children.”

“No,” sobs Jane, “no, no, I don’t wait this, Jake _please let me go –“_

“Aw, come along, Janey. This will be all the more beneficial for you if you go along. With me. Besides, didn’t you say in Trickster Mode that you wanted to have a _zillion_ babies with me? And now you’re trying to resist me?” Jake presses a deceptively soft kiss to the tip of one of Jane’s breasts. “You _know_ your purpose is to be bred. Better to just admit it now, hmm?” He removes Jane’s glasses, placing them delicately on the counter, and then hikes her skirt around her waist, ripping away her panties. “Lace?” Jake hums. “Is that for me, Janey? Were you _hoping_ this would happen?”

“No, no, I don’t want this, _please –“_ To her horror, her protests only seem to make Jake randier, rubbing his hard cock against her thigh. He slides two fingers between Jane’s labia, and she grits her teeth. His index finger slides inside her cunt, forcing past her tight entrance, and Jane lets out a strangled cry.

“Oh?” purrs Jake. “You’re a _virgin?”_ He shoves his finger in to his knuckle, pumping it uncaringly in and out. Although it’s a myth that the hymen is one continuous membrane, it still has to tear a little when a virgin gets fucked – although, despite the common fallacy, it doesn’t have to hurt; the pain of defloration is due to the vaginal walls accommodating a girth it’s never had before. The breaking of the hymen itself is virtually painless, so it’s with no small measure of surprise that Jane sees Jake’s finger coated with scarlet.

“Jake, that’s enough, _don’t –“_ And then Jake slides in another finger, and fuck, _now_ it fucking hurts. “Jake!” Jane wails. “You’re hurting me, please, stop!”

Jake smirks, thrusting his fingers harder. His thumb finds the head of her clit, rubbing gently, and Jane gasps, convulsing around him. _How_ was he managing to play her like a goshdarned fiddle, he was _raping_ her but she still felt shivers go through her –

Jane feels slick gush down her, and Jake makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat. “See? Your body knows you’re nothing but a broodmare, a toy for me to fuck into and _cum.”_ He pulls down his waistband, cock bobbing upwards, and oh no, oh _fuck,_ Jake’s _big –_ he’s too big, he’s not going to fit, _he’s going to fucking tear Jane apart - !_

“No,” sobs Jane, “you’re too big, you can’t, _can’t –“_

“Aw, you sure know how to flatter a gent, Janey.” Jake slowly pushes the tip of his cock inside Jane’s cunt, and she _screams._

“No, _NO,_ Jake, _STOP -!”_

Jake snarls, hands digging into her hips as he fucks into. “God, so wet and tight, such a perfect vessel for my cock, such a perfect breeding cow –“ Jake snaps his hips forward, raping her brutally, painfully; he doesn’t care about Jane’s pleasure or pain, his entire mind is focused on getting himself off, using this little slut as a toy and hearing her _scream._ Jake has no idea why he’s waited so long to rape a little whore open; he’s certainly going to be doing it more often, spreading the legs of any cunt he sees and _raping_ her, blood smearing over his cock as the cunt screams. _God,_ he’s going to do it, he’s going to rape every fucking bitch he sees; that’s all females are good for, getting speared open by his cock as he knocks them up.

“Nothing but a fucktoy,” moans Jake. “You’re just a fucking cumdump for men like me, made to take my hot fucking load –“

“Why are you _doing_ this,” cries Jane. “I thought you were my _friend –“_

Jake grabs Jane’s tits, squeezing them and imagining how they’re going to swell when she’s pregnant, imagining the milk bursting from her nipples as he violates Jane’s beautifully tight cunt. “Fuck, Janey, gonna cum – gonna fucking knock you up like the whore you are –“

“No!” wails Jane, “no, please, take it out, you can f-fuck my ass if you want, just don’t come _there,_ please –“

“Tempting,” growls Jake, “but I’m going to knock you up, fill you full of my seed and if it doesn’t take I’ll rape you again and again _and again – oh fuck –“_ Jake groans deeply as his cum spurts inside her, past her cervix and into her womb. “God, yes –“ Jake wants to choke her, to watch the life drain out of this worthless cunt as he rapes her, but he can’t. She has to bear his children.

After this, he thinks he’ll find Kanaya. Tie up Rose and make her watch as he rapes her precious girlfriend to death, because trolls can’t bear humans’ children anyway.

Jake pulls out, and for good measure he backhands Jane across her face and bites into one of her breasts like it’s a particularly juicy peach. “Mine,” he says. “My little fucking broodmare.”

Jane can only sob in response, cum and blood leaking from her cunt.


End file.
